Truly Loved
by czgohan
Summary: Naruto's life is good, he has been named next in line for Hokage, he is respected and admired, but he can’t seem to find a good woman. A Naru/hina fic rated for language and innuendo please read and review chapter 6 now updated
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: ok this is a new story of mine, I wanted to make a more realistic story of bringing my favorite Naruto couple, Naruto/Hinata, together. In all of my other stories I can see that I kinda forced it, I have continued to write it as though the two had an arranged marriage since pre-birth. I hope to take this one a bit slower and smoother. I hope you enjoy, please R/R.

Truly loved

Chapter one

"This sucks," Naruto muttered to himself. The blonde 20 year old Jonin was in an isolated training area. He was working off some steam from the frustration that he laughingly called his 'love life.'

He had made hundreds of clones of himself, and punching, kicking and over all, beating his way through them was quite the work out. His clothes were dirty and stained, the last one left, the real one was laying on the ground, panting from the exertion of the training that he subjected himself to.

He had gone harder this time then normal, as not much can exhaust him in this way. As soon as he was still his mind started to drift over the previous events from that day. He had gone out with one of the villagers, a non shinobi woman who had stated that she was interested in him.

"I really need to stop falling for that one," he said to no one in particular as he thought about what had transpired.

His 'date' was fairly normal; she was an attractive woman who worked at the reception desk of the office of the Hokage. And truth seemed that she did show some interest in him. She was always friendly, always had a kind greeting or a shy smile as he entered to building to meet with Tsunade.

But over the course of the 'date' it had become painfully obvious that she was not really into him, but she was just like any of the others. All they were interested in was the fact that he was named successor to Tsunade.

It had been officially announced three months ago, and Naruto was now being groomed to be the Rokudaime. It was an arduous process, etiquette lessons, politics, and paper work. Shit, the paper work that he had seen Tsunade have to do, that he would be expected to do made his seriously consider pulling a Shikamaru, and putting the whole thing off.

There was only one woman that Naruto was really interested in, hell Sakura and he had even gone out a few times, he really thought it was going somewhere. But then 'it' happened, Naruto had finally beaten some sense into the teme, he had finally fulfilled is promise to Sakura and brought him back.

And once he was back, it was very clear to Naruto that Sakura would never, ever feel the same way about him that he did about her. And even though it had killed him to do it, he finally let her go.

And then he was named successor, and he thought that he had now had a chance at finding someone. But one after another just turned out to be, just another vapid, shallow girl who knew nothing about Naruto.

Even Ino, but he supposed he should have seen that one coming. Ino was a nice person, in her own way; she was a friend of his as well. So after a few failed possibilities, he considered going out with someone who had had done missions with, someone who at least knew him a little bit.

Maybe that's why it took him longer to see though her intentions that others. To Ino's credit, she was not interested in the position that he was to hold soon. But her reasons for asking him out were, to him, a bit worse.

She was another one that was still into Sasuke, and Naruto had the suspicions that she was just settling for her fellow blonde. Well Naruto didn't feel like being a second choice, not after what happened with Sakura.

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he was barely aware of two people approaching his training area. He was pulled out of his reverie by a loud voice calling out to him, "hey, what are you up to Naruto? There was a big commotion coming from area and I had a feeling it was you."

Naruto sat up, and saw Kiba alongside a monstrous Akamaru, with Shino walking along side them. Naruto waved to his friends, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Kiba shook his head, "I just said, we heard a lot of noise coming form this area and decided to check it out."

Akamaru barked his agreement, while Shino nodded, and then without preamble spoke, "what seems to be the matter, Naruto?"

"Nothing," Naruto said evasively.

"Come on man," Kiba laughed, while Shino's eyebrows became visible over his glasses. "We all know you train very heavily, but you never wore yourself out like this."

"Indeed," Shino said quietly, "you are clearly agitated about something today."

"I don't really want to talk about it," Naruto began.

Kiba interrupted him, "listen don't make us force it out of you."

Naruto sighed, "Well, I've been thinking that I will never be able to truly have a good girlfriend."

Akamaru barked something that Kiba translated. "Akamaru is right, you will find a good 'bitch' after all, and you are going to be Rokudaime. All the single women must be after you, man."

Naruto sighed again, "That's just it, they are, but every time I go out with one it doesn't take long to see that the only reason they are interested is because I am going to be Hokage." He paused a moment and became aware that he was on his feet, "I don't think that I would be able to find a woman now who isn't interested in me for any other reason than that."

The others were silent for a moment, Kiba looked as though he was trying his hardest not to laugh. It was Shino who spoke first, "Baka."

Naruto cocked his head, "what was that Shino?"

Kiba let out a bark of laughter, which irritated Naruto. "Shino is right you really are a complete baka. Sometimes I can hardly compare you to how you where in the academy, then you go and say something like that, and remind me how stupid you really are."

Naruto was getting red with anger; he didn't need this right now. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Shino shook his head, "it is not our place to say, Naruto." While Kiba was still laughing Shino continued, "however, all hope is not lost, are you sure you haven't explored all of you options?"

Naruto was glaring at Kiba, but he shrugged. "I haven't dated every woman in the village if that's what you mean."

Shino shook his head, "No that is not what I mean. What I mean to say is, take some time and think, really ponder over every thing you know, take the time to look beneath the surface, questions can be answered on our own like this. I am certain that you can find someone who sees you for you, Naruto."

Kiba had calmed down and Naruto was staring at the ground, "you really think so? Do you think that there could possibly be anyone who is like that? I was never the most popular person, you know? And now all I can see are fakes."

"I believe so, Naruto." Shino said.

"Yeah, same here," Kiba continued.

"Thanks guys," Naruto said, "I guess I was a bit of a baka, thinking about giving up." He looked down at himself and chuckled, "well I gotta go shower and change; I can't go to the Hyuuga compound looking like this."

"The Hyuuga compound?" Kiba asked. "What are you going there for?"

"Oh, I have to take etiquette lessons from what Tsunade said, and Hiashi-sama volunteered Hinata to teach me." Naruto said as he started to walk away, "she is a good teacher; I never knew there were so many rules, even while eating. Well, see you later guys."

As Naruto left the clearing, he could have sworn that he heard Kiba burst out laughing again.

Hinata was sitting at home, nervously waiting for him to arrive. A month ago she was shocked when her father suggested to the Hokage that she would be able to tutor Naruto-kun in proper behavior in social situations.

He father, it seemed, knew of her feelings for the blonde. Hinata was expecting him to reject Naruto as a potential boyfriend, but Hiashi did not hate the boy. The Hyuuga leader was however, at first disappointed in Hinata's choice for affection.

Haishi was intelligent enough to not hate him for the reasons most of the elder people in the village did, after all it didn't take a genius to under stand the simple concept that a jail is not the prisoner. No Haishi's displeasure came from the fact that Naruto was loud, rude, and a perpetual trouble maker.

But people can change, and Haishi saw that too. Hinata had wondered to her father's motives, was he trying to enter into negotiations with the future Hokage? Hinata was split in thought conserving this possibility. On the one hand she would be with him, and Hinata would not complain about that.

On the other, would Naruto accept her in a political marriage? Would he grow to love her, or would he despise her for it?

She sighed, embarrassed at her own weakness. After all she has been spending a lot of time with him, and he was making progress that was true. She felt good knowing that she was helping him, even in some small way.

But she was still too weak to let him know the truth.

And when she saw him going out with various women from the village, only to be disappointed, she was split in this as well. She felt a pain when ever he would go out with someone, who always seemed to be interested in him only for his future power.

At the same time she felt a pain when he was, yet again, disappointed and she could not help but feel a bit more hopeful, but still hating herself that she was, in a small way, happy that he had disappointed with another one.

There was a knock on her door; one of the servants was there to inform her that Uzumaki Naruto was waiting in the main hall for her.

Naruto was standing in the hall, when Hinata came through the doors, he smiled and greeted her the same way he always did before these 'lessons.'

When ever Naruto said this Hinata would turn red and come close to hyperventilating and passing out.

Naruto simply thought that she was embarrassed and angry at what it insinuated, but he could not help himself from teasing the girl. "Hey Hinata, ready for our 'date'?

Authors note: well there it is, I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know if you would like for this one to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Truly loved

Chapter Two

It was two weeks later, two weeks of avoiding his 'admirers' and (shudder) 'fan club.' Naruto had even gone as far as asking Sasuke how he had dealt with it.

"Hn," was all that the teme said at first. But after Naruto had 'insisted' on his help, Sasuke had told him that at first he just ignored them. Eventually the bulk of them, aside from a couple diehard girls, just stopped trying.

Naruto had argued that he didn't want to be an ass to them, "that just seems too heartless."

Sasuke stiffened, "Look, dope, you want my help or not? You came to me I don't have to be insulted when I try to help." He paused, "look, just because they ask doesn't mean that you are obligated to do anything. I mean look at what has been happening, you take them out, treat them to dinner, then you find that all they seem to be after is the fact that you are going to be Hokage."

"Yeah, that's true I guess," Naruto said. "But I don't think that I can just ignore them."

"Then don't," Sasuke replied, "I am just saying what has worked for me, you can politely reject them, let them know that you are not really interested. And in the meantime think about what you want."

And Naruto did think about it, he thought long and hard about it. How the hell was he supposed to know who would see him, not as just the future Hokage, dating him only for their own interests? After all, no girl had ever shown the slightest interest in him before the announcement.

He had taken Sasuke's advice in a way, since their talk he had stopped accepting requests for dates.

In fact the only woman that he spent time with regularly was Hinata, but the only reason she spent time with him was at the request of her father and the Hokage.

Haishi was very clear in his intention to having his eldest daughter tutor him, the man was many things but he was truly loyal to the village and his clan. He saw this as the way to make sure Naruto did nothing to embarrass his village and by extension the Hyuuga clan. But then that made sense, what other reason would the leader of the clan have for volunteering his heiress for this job.

And Tsunade was a bit blunt as well, she made that clear when she said, "it just won't do to have the Hokage calling foreign lords and dignitaries 'oji or ero."

As for Hinata, it was clear to Naruto that she was not interested in that way. Sure she was a friend and one of nicest people he knew, but every time Naruto saw her she would clam up. She never talked about herself, growing red every time he said anything to her. Naruto had plenty of experience in making a woman turn red, in the case of Sakura; she would get angry, red faced and deck him.

Maybe that's why he enjoyed spending time with Hinata. He could tease her playfully, and though she would get angry and red, all she did was avoid his eyes and not say anything for a bit. She never hit him though, that was a welcome change.

Naruto knew that he should not do that to her, but for some reason he couldn't help himself. She was a friend and friends act that way. Yeah, that had to be it.

But still, why could he not get her out of his head.

Naruto was glaring down at the range of eating utensils that were neatly arranged in front of him. There were all sorts of useless spoons, forks and knives that served no purpose, aside for taking up space. He furrowed his brow, frowning at the place settings in front of him.

Naruto looked up to see Hinata watching him expectantly. He felt like a small child when he finally reached down and lifted one of the smaller forks and held it up, with a questioning look on his face.

Hinata nodded smiling, "right, for fish that would be the one to use, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned and placed the fork back into place, "you know Hinata, you are a great teacher and all," she blushed a bit and Naruto continued, unnoticing of that he motioned to the utensils. "I mean getting me, of all people, to know what is needed from this is good. But I still don't understand why all of this is needed, I mean give me a bowl of ramen and a pair of chop-sticks, and I'm a happy guy."

Hinata giggled a bit, "Naruto-kun it is simply because western style food is becoming more and more popular in this region, and you would be expected to know what to do in cases that you were served this type of food, especially from lords and other Kages."

"Yeah, I know but still it seems like too much hassle for eating," he sighed. "You know what would be great?" he asked suddenly.

"What's that?" Hinata asked.

"If you were there," he replied causing her blush to deepen. He continued, "I mean I could take cues from you and never forget what I have to do." He paused and looked up at her with a smile on his face, and noticing her blush, "hey, Hinata, are you feeling alright?"

Hinata nodded not trusting herself to talk, 'Naruto-kun would like me to be there with him for formal events.'

While deep down she knew that he meant it a completely friendly, non-romantic way, still that fact that he would like her around…and hey, a girl can dream can't she?

Naruto was getting up to leave, "again, thanks for every thing Hinata. You have no idea how helpful all of this 'training' is. It is just a shame that it would have to end sometime."

Hinata found her voice, "ano, what do you mean?"

Naruto smiled, "well I have a good time with you, relaxing almost. My life is a bit hectic right now, and despite this being another of my lessons, it is fun. I just wish that we could continue this." He seemed to think about this for a moment, "hey I know, we should get together and get something to eat sometimes, my treat?"

"W-what are you saying, Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered, "You mean like a d-date?"

Naruto caught her reddening face and quavering voice, 'oh shit I don't want to piss her off,' he thought and quickly nipped this in the bud. Waving his hands in front of himself, "you know as friends, and as thanks for helping me out."

Hinata's head hung a bit, "Naruto-kun, you don't have to trouble yourself."

"It would be no trouble, Hinata-chan." At this her head shot up and face was bright red, "I just wanted to return the favor."

Hinata chewed on her lip for a moment, but said nothing.

Naruto turned to leave, "it's ok Hinata, if you don't want to that's ok, just thought I'd ask."

He was almost at the door when she finally spoke, almost too softly but Naruto still heard, "N-Naruto-kun, if you want to then I would like that."

Naruto turned back, smiling, "yeah, absolutely. There is nothing wrong with two friends hanging out, right?"

"Hai, friends," she said.

They had agreed to meet the next day at Ichiraku's.

As Naruto walked home he thought about her, she was a good friend, she was kind and caring. And sure, she didn't think about him that way, but that may be another reason he liked to spend time with her. As a friend and he hoped he didn't screw at least that up.

It was weird though, was that the only reason that he liked her? That she never seemed to show any interest?

Well the same held true for Sakura, so Naruto supposed that it couldn't be that far off the truth. But then it had taken all of his energy and quite a bit of time for Sakura-chan to agree to go out with him, so what was Hinata's story?

"Freaking girls, I don't think I'll ever figure them out," Naruto sighed as he made his way home.

But his thoughts had also led him to the conclusion that he needed to stop playing around with Hinata. They were adults now, and he had a tendency to make her uncomfortable. That and she was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, she was the closest thing to royalty this village had.

And he was just an orphan, despite the fact that he was next in line for Hokage, or who his parents happened to be, he was still an orphan.

Naruto nodded to himself, 'well that's it, and I will try not to make her uncomfortable. She is a friend and I want to keep her as that at least. And I will do what ever it takes now to make sure she does not get wrong signals, from now on.

Authors note: well thanks to all for the reviews for the last chapter and the Private Messages. I am glad that you all seem to like this story. Please keep the reviews coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Truly Loved

Chapter Three

Hinata was sitting in front of her father. The two of them were in Haishi's meeting room; the Clan leader was sipping tea and shrewdly eyeing his eldest child. Hinata was trying her hardest to remain calm, and still under her fathers gaze. He had asked her to meet with him, but he seemed to be in no rush to say what he called her in to talk about.

After a long while, Haishi placed his teacup onto the tray beside him. He then positioned his hands so that the fingertips together, formed a triangle placed in front of his lips.

"Based on observations of Lady Tsunade, it would seem that Uzumaki Naruto has been making remarkable progress." He stated, finally lowering his hands to speak clearly.

"Hai, father" Hinata replied.

"The Hokage if frankly shocked to see the boy act in a way befitting a lord," he said quietly.

"That was the point, was it not father?" She asked, "He was to learn proper etiquette."

Haishi nodded his head for a moment. "Indeed it was Hinata. But this brings me to one of the two reasons I asked you to speak with me. Due to the incredible progress that Uzumaki has made, Tsunade-sama feels that he would, as of right now, not be out of place among some of the more refined nobles and lords." Haishi paused a bit, "what is your opinion?"

Hinata took a moment to think, and then spoke. "I agree with Lady Tsunade, he would be ready."

"Very well, then based on your commendation and tutoring he has received, Lady Tsunade feels that it would be inadvisable for the lessons to continue," Haishi said, barely pausing at his daughters down cast eyes. "He has much to learn still, and the Hokage has expressed to me that, when you felt him ready, Uzumaki would be able to focus more on learning the other aspects of his job as Hokage. Therefore I have to ask again, do you truly believe he has learned all he could on what you had to teach him?"

Hinata was trying to keep the disappointment from showing on her face or in her voice. Of course he was ready; when Naruto put his mind to something he always gave impressive results. Hinata briefly entertained the notion that she could lie and get to spend more time with him, but she had to accept the fact that he would have to work on other things.

It was just so nice to have an excuse to be around Naruto; she really did not want to give that up. But her father and Lady Tsunade were both right, she couldn't monopolize his time if he was to make any real progress. After all, there was so much more to the job than simple etiquette in social situations.

"Hai father," she said in a slightly thick voice, "he has learned all that he can and needs to know about it."

"Very well, then it seems that His lessons with you are now complete." Haishi paused for a moment, "how ever there is another subject I need to discuss with you."

"What is it, father?" she asked controlling her voice.

"You have recently turned twenty years of age," Haishi said slowly. "Normally the main house members have an agreement or betrothal arranged by the age of sixteen.

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw where this was heading, "what…"

Haishi raised his hand to forestall any argument, and continued, "I have, based on your mothers last wishes, held back in this. She was arranged to me as you are aware; however she was not fond of that." He sighed, "After Hanabi was born, she made me promise one thing. She made me promise that I would do what ever I could to keep her daughters from being forced into that."

Haishi looked down for a moment, trying to hide the look in his eye from his daughter, lest he appear week and emotional. He straitened up after a moment, but his eyes seemed a bit shinier then they had just a moment prior.

"Your mother had said that she wanted her children to have a chance to find things out for them selves. To find love, on their own," he said. "I loved her, I know that she had a slight resentment to me deep down, that I why she wanted this, I believe.

Hinata looked at her father, "What are you saying?" she was finding it difficult once again to control her emotions, her voice was quavering a bit.

"While I have been doing my best to keep with your mother's wishes, the clan elders are not as understanding," he said. "They are disappointed that you are past eighteen years old and not even betrothed. I am not concerned for Hanabi at this point in time. After all she is much more…open, "Haishi grimaced slightly. "But I can no longer postpone the elders. They wish to see you married or betrothed to marry before you turn twenty-one years old."

Hinata's mouth opened slightly in shock, "so…so they would force a marriage?"

Haishi nodded, "the elders already have several prospects. I have done all that I can, but I can no longer postpone this. I know, in fact I have known for a while, of your attachment toward Uzumaki." He sighed, "I am sorry to say that even a few short years ago I would have adamantly opposed your choice, but the boy has proven himself, time and time again to this village."

Hinata nodded, "he is a good man."

"Indeed, why do you think that I arranged for you to be the one to teach him," Haishi continued. "I may not have been the most caring father, but I have seen the effect that he has had on you. I had thought that if you had spent time with him, you might have gotten a similar effect with him." He surveyed his daughter for a moment, "but apparently I was mistaken."

Hinata hung her head, "I have done nothing about it, maybe I am still too weak and cowardly." She muttered softly.

"If I am not mistaken he seems to have enjoyed your company, even asking you to spend more time with him outside of the lessons," Haishi said. "The only thing that I know for certain about this matter is this, if your mother could have seen the effect that he has had on you, she would whole-heartedly approve. That I good enough for me, I believe that you need to take a page out of Uzumaki's book and 'don't give up'."

Naruto was waiting in front of the Ichiraku ramen shop. He had just received information from Tsunade that his 'training' with Hinata had reached its end. Evidently Hinata had felt that he had learned all he needed concerning proper social behavior and, therefore the lessons would no longer continue.

The news had made him feel confused, he was happy that she felt that he was ready in that aspect, but a little upset as well. Did she not want to spend time with him? And what was the problem with that anyway? Sure he had spent over a month with her with his lessons, but it felt good.

Naruto shook his head to clear it of where the thoughts were leading, but failed. He still hoped that she would come here. They had agreed to meet outside of the lessons and he would treat her to lunch, but he still wondered if she really did not want to see him too often. 'Maybe I shouldn't have teased her so much."

It was with those thoughts in mind, that when he saw her approaching, he let out a relived breath. "Hey Hinata," he called out as she made her way to him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

They entered the shop and sat to eat, Ayame smiled at Naruto and Hinata. "So Naruto, what will you and your girlfriend have?"

Hinata turned red and Naruto began sputtering, "Hinata is a friend of mine, she is not my girlfriend."

He had said this a little too loudly, and Hinata looked away. Ayame had seen this while Naruto was still denying dating the girl. A sad, knowing, smile appeared on the woman's face.

"So Hinata," Naruto began while they were waiting for the ramen to be made, "Tsunade-sama told me that you thought I was ready to stop the lessons with you."

Hinata nodded, "Hai, my father told me that Lady Tsunade felt it would be best that, if you were ready in that, then you could focus more on the other aspects of learning your job."

Naruto nodded, "yeah, that makes sense, I guess." He thought that she sounded a bit disappointed but dismissed that. "But still, what I said the other day, that still stands. If you'd like we can still hang out and talk, relax or whatever."

"R-really?" she said.

"Absolutely, not sure why but I like talking with you," he said as he shrugged.

Hinata was blushing much more now; Naruto overlooked this as it was at this time that the ramen was served. Breaking apart his chopsticks he started eating. It was no longer with the enthusiasm that he used to eat with; he was pacing himself with it now.

Naruto was absorbed in his food never the less, and Ayame had made her way over to Hinata and prodded the Hyuuga's shoulder.

Hinata looked up at the smiling brunette, Ayame lowered her face close to Hinata's, and in a low conspiratorial voice said, "he really likes you, you know?"

Hinata looked up at the woman wide eyed, "W-what do you mean?"

Ayame smirked, "I have seen him coming in here many time for many years, with various friends and even dates." At this Hinata frowned a bit and Ayame's smile widened, "but I have never seen him act and eat like that before, normally he is like a ravenous animal when it comes to his ramen," she finished.

Hinata smiled a bit, "no, that is because I have been teaching him to be more refined in social situations, Lady Tsunade felt that it was necessary."

"Well then, all the same, this was your doing," Ayame replied. "And besides, I don't believe that is the cause. He was in here yesterday with his friends, Sasuke and Sakura, eating the same way that he always has. Sakura even scolded him for that. Trust me, the way that he is around you, I can tell he likes you," she glanced over at Naruto who was just finishing up, "even if he doesn't realize it yet."

Naruto ordered another beef ramen and looked over at Hinata. Seeing her untouched ramen, "Hinata, aren't you hungry? The ramen is much better hot."

Hinata nodded and began to eat; she finished around the same time that Naruto was done with his second bowl. The two of them thanked the owner for the food and Naruto had paid.

Naruto had decided to walk Hinata home, and the pair took their time and talked about various missions and training. After a while the Hyuuga compound came into view.

"Thanks for going out for lunch with me Hinata," Naruto said at the gates of the compound. "We should do that more often."

"Really?" she asked.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, really. I don't know how many times I have to say this but, I like hanging out with you, I would like to continue doing so…" he trailed off.

Hinata smiled, "I would like that too."

"Great," Naruto said grinning. Before he turned to leave he pulled Hinata onto a hug "I'll see you around then sometime, ok?" and leaving the girl frozen, he took off.

Hinata was left in a daze and still cannot figure out how she got inside.

Authors note: there is another chapter; I hope you all liked it. Got kinda fluffy at the end, but whatever. Please review it is always welcome.


	4. Authors note

Truly Loved

Authors note:

Hey to all, I want to thank you for reading the story and for the reviews. As such I have to say that I am now stuck, major block when this story is concerned. I know were I want it go, but right now I feel as though I'm rushing it. I wanted to draw it out, but as of now the only thing I have in my head is them getting together, and that defeats the whole purpose of the story if they get together too quick, there has to be some more confusion.

So please leave reviews or P.Ms with any suggestions you may have.

Or if you just want to see them together let me know that too.

I will take anything into consideration, as long as it feels right.

Thanks again for reading and I look forward to hearing from you.


	5. Chapter 4

Authors note: well it's back with the longest one for this story to date, I hope that you like it, it just came back to me.

Truly Loved

Chapter Four

Hinata was lying in bed in her darkened room. Her eyes were open but, as there was no light, she stared unseeing at the ceiling.

He mind was going over the events of the past few weeks repeatedly, on a loop that she could not switch off. She thought about every time that she knew about Naruto-kun going out with various women from the village. That gave her a dull pain in her chest whenever she thought about it; it seemed that he was dating everyone except her.

At the same time, despite the jealousy, she felt sadness on his behalf for every time that he was disappointed, and growing more and more frustrated with each woman that only was interested due to his current standing in the village. None of them knew a single personal thing about him.

'They don't deserve to even speak with him,' she would think viscously, yet cursed herself for not doing anything about it.

She had also been thinking a lot about what her father had said. After the shock that her father had been playing matchmaker, on his own way though unsuccessfully, he did give her a lot to think about.

What he had said had brought her even more despair; the Hyuuga elders were in talks to have her arranged to marriage. Though any of the marriages would bring more into the clan then Naruto, deep down inside she know that any of the other men would be animals compared to Naruto-kun.

There was one other thing; she knew that despite his lack of family and clan influence, his standing as next Hokage would let the elders see him as the forerunning option in their minds. She didn't think she would mind the elders forcing her to marry if it was to him, but also knew that he would adamantly oppose that. One very small part of her wished that he would, but he just wouldn't be Naruto-kun if he did.

Not that Naruto-kun was mean, but she knew that he did not agree with arranged marriages, and had told her once that if he had kids, if he ever had a clan and family they would never be subjected to that.

Despite his non-vindictive personality, remembering his words hit her hard at this moment.

Hinata drifted away form these depressing thoughts as her mind brought up something else, despite the fact that he was no longer required to see her for lessons, he had said that he still wanted to 'hang out' with her. 'Does that mean anything, or was he just being a friend?' she wondered.

But there was something else, something that allowed for a slight smile and a small mount of hope. The woman, Ayame at Ichiraku ramen, was seen as Naruto's older sister. She cared for their favorite customer more than the normal waitress would. And someone who was close to Naruto had said that she had never seen him eat in such a civilized manner when it cam to ramen.

He was always 'overly enthusiastic' when it came to his favorite food. Ayame had said that she felt that Naruto had been trying to impress Hinata.

"Maybe…maybe he does have some kind of interest," Hinata whispered to herself as she closed her eyes her smile growing a bit. The Hyuuga elder's impatience might be just the push she needs.

When she woke up the next morning she bathed and dressed for the day, her subconscious mind had formed a goal in her sleep. An idea that was firm in her mind now…

She was going to tell him.

Hinata left her home at 8am wondering where she might be able to find Naruto-kun. She would have checked his apartment, but dismissed the idea as she was against just showing up unannounced. Instead she opted to look around the village for him; he had mentioned to her that he enjoyed walking around the village in the mornings.

She wandered the village for just over a half-hour, she went past Ichirakus and saw that he wasn't there. She looked around the academy, hospital and the Hokage tower; he was nowhere to be found.

She could see from the village that he was not on the mountain; she knew that he had also taken to sitting atop the Fourths head and watching the village.

Hinata was finally considering checking his apartment when a voice called out, "looking for something Hinata-san?"

She turned to the sores of the voice that had called out to her to see Uchiha Sasuke standing a little bit a ways from her, she must have just passed by him but as of right now she had a bit of tunnel vision.

Sasuke had always unnerved her, his eyes were very cold and reminiscent of the way that Neji used to look at her, except it was a constant look to Sasuke.

Cold and emotionless, and those eyes were scrutinizing her now.

Despite that look that he always seemed to have, Hinata made her way back to him. This was Sasuke after all; he might know were Naruto-kun would be. "Hai, I was actually looking for Naruto-kun, have you seen him Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, "why are you looking for the dope?"

Hinata wanted to tell him not to disparage Naruto-kun, but she bit her tongue. Not only did he make her nervous but there was also that fact that Naruto would always be a 'Dope' to Sasuke, and Sasuke would always be a 'Teme' to Naruto. Some habits don't ever break.

Instead she paused a moment and then spoke. "I just wanted to speak with him about something," she said invasively.

"Hm? What's that?" Sasuke replied simply.

"Ano, it is a private matter Sasuke-san," she answered.

Sasuke said nothing for a long moment; Hinata was close to just saying goodbye and hurrying away. Then he smirked and gave a small chuckle. He answered in a moment, "he said something about Tsunade-sama having him wait for something at the north gate."

"Arigato Sasuke-san," Hinata said with a slight bow before turning around and leaving, making her way to the north gate hoping to see him there, and also hoping that her nerve did not give out today.

Sasuke was left shaking his head, when she was gone he chuckled to himself, "he is such a damned Baka."

Naruto was standing at the main gates of the village, nearby him stood two Chunin Guards at attention. There was to be an important guest to the village, and Ob…Tsunade-sama (damn that was ­

taking some getting used to) had instructed him to meet the dignitary's party and 'welcome' them to Konoha.

He hated the fact that he had to be all, formal and proper with this visitor, this was a man that he was friendly with after all. Naruto knew that despite the visitors standing, this was a person that he could be himself around. 'Nobody else seems to get that,' he brooded to himself, thinking about how many times others had scolded him when he acted up around him, but the other guy never cared.

But he was still forced, for public appearances, to be formal and respectful. It was not prudent to slug the guy in the shoulder as his way of greeting.

Naruto straitened a bit when he saw in the distance of the wooded pathway, the approaching party come into view, he had thought on many occasions that had his parents still been around this type of formality would have been natural to him, and not so damn weird.

He smiled slightly as he thought of his 'teacher'. Hinata-chan really did a good job with smoothing out his rough edges. It was an odd feeling thinking about her now, why did he feel so content when he did?

As though by some unknown force he felt a familiar presence approaching behind him, he turned to see the Konochi that was just on his mind.

Naruto smiled at the woman and said,"Hello Hinata-chan."

"Good Morning Naruto-kun," she said in greeting, a slight blush on her face. She really couldn't help the blush when she saw him wearing his robe length coat. He had it made using a model of the Fourths old jacket, it was dark orange and the edges of it had a black flame-like design. Seeing him like that, with his Jonin vest open under it, with his black cloth head band holding his long messy blonde hair back. It made it very hard to talk again, but she somehow managed. "I was hoping to speak with you about something."

Naruto nodded and turned his eyes back to the gates for a moment, the traveling party had almost arrived. He turned back to Hinata, "look Hinata-chan, it's good to see you. I'm sorry, but I have to take care of something."

Hinata's eyes widened and then drooped as Naruto looked away from her again, 'does he not want to talk to me?" she thought depressed.

Naruto had not noticed this when he turned back to her, "please wait here if you want, it's good that you found me, I was gonna try to find you later. Please stick around; I do want to talk to you ok?"

Naruto's eyes focused back to the road, and this time Hinata looked there as well. She saw a traveling party coming toward them. The party was marked with a Suna banner.

Hinata could have laughed at her foolishness. Naruto wasn't ignoring her; he was waiting to welcome the Kazekage to Konoha for the finals of the Chunin exam. At the sight of the Kazekage's party she stood straighter as well.

Soon the Suna Nin where passing through the gate with Gaara, dressed in his blue and white robes, at the front. Slightly behind and to the left of him walked a brown haired woman. Matsuki was garbed in a flowing light colored kimono imprinted with, desert flowers design. She had her hair tied behind her in a simple ponytail and wore an ever-present smile.

Behind her, followed the Kazekage's siblings, Kankuro and Temari dressed in their normal battle clothes leading four Suna ANBU.

Gaara walked right up to Naruto and stood in front of him for a moment, both in silence. Naruto then bowed and said, "Welcome, Kazekage Gaara. On behalf of the village of Konoha, I hope that you trip was pleasant and safe."

Gaara bowed his head slightly, "Thank you for having us, and yes it was a nice quiet trip." He paused for a moment, "it seems that congratulations are in order, Uzumaki Naruto. On behalf of Suna, I wish you luck with your new position."

"Arigato, Gaara-sama." Naruto smiled, he then extended his hand and Gaara gripped it. Naruto noticed something on his friend's ring finger. He looked down monetarily and confirmed it, seeing a wedding band. He looked over at the smiling Matsuki, then back at Gaara. Naruto grinned, "That's one more thing that you did before me."

Matsuki walked up to them and snaked her arm around Gaara's, bowing her head to Naruto, "Hello Naruto-sama, it is good to see you again."

"Likewise," Naruto smiled. He noticed that Matsuki and Gaara were looking past him for a moment, Naruto turned his head and remember that Hinata was still standing there, "let me introduce you, This is Hyuuga Hinata, she is a friend of mine."

Hinata bowed to the other two who returned it, Naruto had told them that they would be escorted to the Hokage mansion, where Tsunade would meet with them. Naruto then waved to the two Chunin guards, who lead the people from Suna through the village.

The rest of the party went on ahead but Kankuro lagged behind a moment, he shook Naruto's hand and Naruto grinned back, "guess there is no longer any need to be formal, huh Kankuro?"

"Are you saying that I'm not worth that, you little brat?" Kankuro laughed.

"Easy there man, careful when insulting the Rokudaime Hokage." Naruto said completely seriously.

Kankuro shrugged, "you don't look like a Hokage yet." He grew serious, "I want to thank you again, I have never seen Gaara look so happy. It is a good thing to see."

"Thank me?"

"Yep, it was all on you that he changed so much. I'll be damned if I can figure out how you seem to have such an influence on people." Kankuro said seriously, "when he was younger I never thought I would see my kid brother married and accepted by someone like that. They are even talking about kids."

"Really?" Naruto asked his smile wide. "That's great, he does deserve it."

Kankuro nodded, "yeah has someone now, and no longer is the lonely kid that he was." Kankuro sighed dramatically, then looked over at Hinata, "it looks like he not the only one either."

The result was instant, Hinata's face grew bright read as she willed herself not to faint at the puppet users words.

Naruto sputtered, "W-what, Hinata-chan is a friend. It's not like that."

Kankuro's eyebrows raised in disbelief, "really? And I suppose she was here accidentally as you greeted Gaara."

"She was," Naruto said earnestly.

"Right," Kankuro shook his head and followed after his siblings, "you keep telling your self that."

He left them before Naruto could say another word on the matter. Naruto frowned at the other mans shrinking back, and then turned to Hinata, "Sorry about that guy, Hinata-chan."

She was still blushing, "N-no, it's not a problem at all Naruto-kun."

"So anyway," Naruto started with out preamble. "As I was saying before, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it Naruto-kun?"

"Well," he hesitated. "Tsunade is having a dinner tonight with Gaara and the others from Suna, I will be there. And, well, she said that I could bring some one, I was going to find you to see if you wanted to go."

"You want me to go with you?"

Naruto nodded, "yeah, I was thinking that I don't need to worry so much with Gaara, but it is a formal diner. You helped me so much with my manners, I would like the emotional support there."

"But you did fine in welcoming him to Konaha," Hinata said. "Are you sure you want me to go?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "absolutely, after all you were there when I greeted him. Who knows you could be my good luck charm. I would really like for you to be there."

Hinata nearly passed out, hearing Naruto referring to her as 'his' anything always made her react. Normally, he falls her 'his friend' and that always earns a blush.

"Ok, I'll go." She said quietly.

"Really? Thank you Hinata-chan, you really are a lifesaver," Naruto smiled. "The dinner is at 6pm, I can pick you up on my way to Tsunade's home at 5:30, and we can walk there together."

"H-hai," Hinata replied with a smile, "I'll see you then Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned and nodded, then he took off running after Gaara and his party. Leaving Hinata there, blushing, to wander home in a daze.

Note: I hope you liked this one please review, let me know thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5

Truly Loved

Chapter Five

An exasperated sigh could be heard coming from Hinata's bedroom, deep with in the Hyuuga compound. Hinata was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her long hair, while her 16 year old little sister lay in Hinata's bed staring up at the ceiling. Contrary to her forced calm on the outside, inside Hinata was more anxious than she had ever been.

Hanabi picked up on the inner turmoil of her big sister and opted to offer her two cents, "I still don't understand, oneesan, why you are so nervous?"

Hinata eyed her sister in the mirror, "I'm not nervous Hanabi-imoutosan," she immediately countered.

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "please oneesan, I am not stupid or blind. It is clear to anyone that you are trying to force yourself calm, but you seem on a constant verge of passing out. You said that you were going to tell him how you feel, and did you?"

Hinata frowned a bit, "well I really didn't get a chance to."

Hanabi scoffed, "right just keep making excuses, from what I have seen and heard about 'Naruto-kun' he will not notice some things unless it is presented to him in a clear and concise manner, so why do you hesitate?"

"It's not that simple Hanabi."

Hanabi sat up, "yes it is, it is that simple. Let's list a couple of things, first: I have seen the way that he looks at you when he left here from his 'lessons', there is something there on his end. Two: you two are close friends; you spend a lot of time together. Three: if what you say is true then he would not reject you cruelly, if he is not interested, and I think he is, he will be kind about it, but I don't think he would reject you at all. And finally: Father approves of him, how many guys do you know of like that?"

Hinata said nothing just looked down, why had she said nothing yet? 'Hanabi is right, nothing bad would happen. Naruto-kun, if he is not interested then he certainly would not be cruel about it, and he would never do anything that would cost him a friend. If it couldn't be a romantic relationship, I would still have his friendship.'

As her thoughts emboldened her, she began to think about the fact every time she saw him, despite what she told herself, her mind just froze up when it came to confessing. This thought depressed her, 'how will I be able to confess when my mind goes blank?'

Thankfully, at that point Hanabi said something that steeled her resolve, "well, I guess that if you don't say anything in a couple years I can try, he is kind of cute after all. Maybe I should look for an older man; guys my age aren't going anywhere. Naruto may be immature like them, but he's going to be Hokage, that could be very beneficial to the clan."

Horrified, Hinata turned slowly to her younger sister, who appeared to be contemplating her own words, not looking at her older sister any longer, "N-no Hanabi, don't talk about him like that."

"Like what?" Hanabi asked eyebrows raised.

"Like all of the other foolish girls in the village who see him as a prize now that he is achieving his goal, the same girls that didn't give him a second glance years ago. He doesn't deserve that!" Hinata snapped at her younger sister. Hinata stopped when she saw that Hanabi was smiling pleasantly, completely un-phased by the normally shy woman's outburst.

"Are you done, Hinata?" Hanabi asked then her smile widened, "it's true then that you are the only one that sees him for what he is. I don't understand why you always hesitate when you can be so adamant about him."

Hinata said nothing for a moment, and then she gave a sad sigh, "I don't know either. In my head I always know what I want to say but when I am in front of him it never comes out."

"Do you fear rejection?" Hanabi asked shrewdly. Hinata did not answer and Hanabi nodded, "I thought so. Well let me tell you something that I have seen, I watched him a bit during those lessons of his. You spent just under two months helping him learn, when he first came here I could see that it didn't seem like something that he wanted to be doing."

Hinata's head dropped a bit, but Hanabi continued. "Then I noticed that he started to look at you in a different way."

"W-what are you saying?" Hinata said, her head shooting back up.

Hanabi shrugged off-handedly, "while he still seems completely oblivious to how you feel about him, he does see to have some interest in you. I mean think about it, I don't think that this dinner he invited you two is meant for a lot of guests. Father wasn't told of it, it does not seem to be something other than a chance for discussion between the Kazekage and Hokage-sama. Naruto-san is probably only going as he is the successor."

"Are you saying that I'm not really suppose to go?" Hinata wondered aloud.

Hanabi shook her head, "what I am saying is that either way, if it was Naruto that invited you because Tsunade-sama allowed him a guest or if it was that he wasn't supposed to, the fact remains that he did ask you to go." The younger girl smiled, "you need to stop worrying if he would accept or reject you, the guy does seem to like you."

Hinata couldn't help but smile, thinking that there was still a chance.

It was later in the day, and Naruto was walking to the Hyuuga compound. He was wondering what had possessed him to invite Hinata to this dinner, he had just blurted it out with out thinking. 'I really need to stop doing that,' he thought to him self.

As it was he had to spend a good twenty minutes convincing Tsunade to let him bring Hinata to this dinner. The older woman seemed a bit amused about the entire thing, but still seemed to enjoy making Naruto sweat.

She lectured him for a while, stating that it was foolish to invite Hinata to a function that was not meant for anyone else aside from Tsunade, the Kazekage and his wife, and of course Naruto.

She complained about his lack of insight considering the fact that if word were to get out to some of the other clans that there was a representative of the Hyuuga clan at a dinner that many clan heads wanted to attend, that might create some feeling that favoritism was being shown.

Naruto sat there quietly, while getting chewed out. He wasn't really paying attention to anything that the blonde woman was saying, his main concern was that she would not allow Hinata to go, he really wanted her to be there and hated to think about the fact that he would have to tell her that she really couldn't go.

He was really happy when she finally decided to allow it. Hinata was always a good friend and he would hate to upset or insult her.

Naruto head still throbbed from the fist he received to the top of it when Tsunade noticed that his eyes had glazed over. He rubbed the top of his head as the Hyuuga grounds came into view, "damned old bat, super old and still hits with that kind of force," he muttered to him self.

Naruto reached the grounds and was escorted inside by one of the guards, he was told to wait a moment. Hinata was almost ready and she would be out in a moment.

Naruto fidgeted in his black robes, though formal he did have his trademark orange spiral embroidered on the back. There are come things that Naruto cannot do with out and despite many protests and attempted reasoning from his friends he still refused to strike the orange color completely from his clothes.

He did not have to wait long, soon he spotted Hinata moving gracefully down the stairs. She was dressed in a light, lavender kimono that was spotted with delicate flowers as a design. Her long dark hair was tied behind her, pinned in a spiral shape to the back of her head, held by a singe white stick that cut through it.

Naruto did his best to keep his jaw from hitting the floor, he could feel himself staring and she noticed it as a blush lit her face. 'Kami she looks so cute when she does that,' Naruto thought to himself, and tried to shake that thought from his head.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly noting how well he cleaned up. She had mostly only ever seen him in battle clothes, or if around the village in his long jacket that was so similar to his fathers. But she couldn't keep the blush from her face when she saw the look on his face in spotting her, or in how he looked in his formal clothing.

Naruto offered his arm to her and smiled in a way that made Hinata struggle to keep conscious, "should we get going then, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata slowly looped her arm around his, blushing even more at the contact. The pair made their way out and headed for Tsunade's estate.

The dinner was mostly quiet, Tsunade and Gaara talked pleasantly, discussing their thoughts on the upcoming matches. Tsunade also congratulated Gaara on his recent marriage.

Naruto spoke when asked a question on his opinions of the exams, and various other issues. For the most part he hardly paid attention, he kept sneaking sidelong looks at the woman next to him with his peripheral vision. He was just a little distracted, and had to struggle sometimes to catch what was being said throughout the dinner.

In all it was a pleasant dinner, there was a bit of awkwardness when Matsuri commented on how cute a couple Naruto and Hinata were. The had both blushed and Naruto excused them so that he could walk Hinata home.

As the left they passed Kankuro, who was standing out side the door. The older man pulled Naruto aside, "I thought you said that you weren't going out." He smirked.

Naruto quietly insisted, "we aren't she is a friend."

Kankuro winked at Naruto, "you want more than that though, don't you? I have to say she is a good catch." He muttered eyeing Hinata.

Naruto bristled at the implication, "you stay the hell away from her, got it?"

Kankuro nodded slightly, "yep you want more. Good luck kid."

Naruto and Hinata were soon walking the street back to the Hyuuga compound, chatting quietly.

"Thanks for coming, Hinata-chan." Naruto started, "sorry if that was weird and all."

Hinata shook her head, "No I enjoyed myself," she insisted. "And you acted very well, like you had been doing that kind of thing you're whole life."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks, but I thought I screwed up so much. I was barely listening and unfocused; I think I was a bit distracted."

"Distracted?" Hinata asked curiously, "What were you distracted by?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, and then shrugged, "Not sure, I just have a bit on my mind I guess." He said evasively."

They reached the gates of her home, and Hinata decided that this was the time, "Ano, Naruto-kun there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Hmm? What's that Hinata-chan?"

"Well I um…I had a lot of fun and would like to go out with you again sometime." She said in a rush, and Naruto had to take a moment to figure what she had said.

When it clicked, he blinked. "Like…like a date you mean?"

She turned her head down, "h-hai, ano, I l-like you and I just wanted to go out with you some time." she said a fast as she could, stumbling over a few words.

"You like me?" Naruto said as she blushed a bit more.

"H-hai," she answered. She was quiet for a moment and Naruto didn't say anything, she looked up at him to find his mouth open in shock and his eyes wide and disbelieving. She quickly dropped her head and started to turn away, "S-sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. Gomen Naruto-kun.

She started to walk away; Naruto still had not said a word. She had done it, she told him that she liked him, opened up to him more than she ever had, and now he didn't even respond. A tear slid down her cheek, she felt more exposed and vulnerable than she ever had before.

'Why does he make me feel this way?' she wondered. 'I thought that there could be something there but he didn't even say anything, he was in shock that a weakling like me could even consider anything like that.'

She almost reached the gate, and then she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. It turned her around to face a slightly smiling Naruto. "Hinata-chan did you really mean that?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, wishing that he would just let her go inside. She didn't want to let him see her cry.

"But why?" Naruto asked, "How could you like me? I am not worthy of you, despite that fact that I care for you, I never thought that you would be more than a friend."

Her head snapped up, "What do you mean?"

Naruto shook his had, "You are Hinata. You are pretty much royalty in this place. I am just an orphan; I have been feeling something for you for a wile now, but wanted to keep you as a friend. How could a princess be with a nobody like me, after all?"

"You are not a nobody, you are Uzumaki Naruto." She snapped. "You don't ever give up, you may have been born with nothing, but you fought and strived to make something of your self, your will be the 6th Hokage. You are respected and loved in this village now. I would consider myself lucky to be with you, as a friend or any other way."

"You really want to go out sometime?" Naruto asked disbelieving.

Hinata smiled, "Hai, I would love to very much."

Naruto grinned, "that's great, I'd like that too."

"Really?"

Naruto laughed, feeling better than he had in a while. There was a great weight off of him, "Yep absolutely, Hinata-chan."

It was an odd feeling for Hinata, time seemed to slow. It seemed to slow down and go by much too fast for her licking, as Naruto leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek before jumping up, grinning at her leaving her speechless.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan." He called back to her as he walked happily away, "I'll call you some time, ok?"

And it was not the first time, nor would it be the last time, that Hinata found herself in her room, having no memory of walking up there, last thing on her mind was Naruto's shrinking form as every thing went black around her.

Authors Note: Hope you liked it, please review.


	7. Chapter 6

Authors note: this is updated. I have recently reread my story and found that in the last chapter I had Hinata ask Naruto out, and this one had it written as though Naruto asked her out.

How I missed that, I have no idea. But this chapter is now corrected to make more sense.

Truly Loved

Chapter Six

He was completely lost.

She had asked him on a date, and that fact had thrown Naruto into a daze.

He had no idea what to do. It was true that he had dated before, but he knew the generic dinner date would just not do. Not with Hinata.

Truthfully he was not really expecting her to ask. The Hyuuga woman had undoubtedly grown more confident since they were kids, but he still seemed to make her nervous.

But she was special, she was not the type of person who would want to further her own status by being with him…not that she needed it. She was too kind hearted to be that type of person anyway.

Maybe she pitied him. She knew how much of a hassle he'd been having with his dating life, and when he showed interest in someone who was not chasing him, that kind heart of hers might have felt sorry for him.

Naruto tried to shake that unpleasant thought from his head; no she was not that type of person either.

The whole point of dating was to get to know the other person. And she did intrigue him, he wanted to know more. He was sorry that he really didn't know that much considering the fact that they have known each other for over a decade now.

But he also did not want to screw this one up. Hinata was different from the others, she deserved the time of her life. And therein lay the problem, Naruto wanted to make sure that she had a great time, and he wanted to know more about her.

But he also needed to know a bit about her to be sure that she would enjoy herself, while he tried to learn more about her.

"My head hurts…" he muttered to himself.

While wondering what he could do, he walked the streets of the village, ignoring the odd looks he got when he was speaking to himself. He suddenly grinned, it had just clicked. It was so obvious; he could ask her a bit.

A small brunette girl was giggling as she answered the knock on the door of her home. The hyper little kid then became a blur that a Jonin would have trouble tracking. "******Otooji**," she laughed as she suddenly latched onto the blonde mans leg.

While the girl didn't have many blood relatives, it was limited to her mother, cousin, and her aunt, she did have quite a few people who she saw as her many aunts and uncles.

All of the old team eight and nine, and Naruto as well.

Naruto chuckled as he ruffled the, now indignant, four year old girl's hair. "Hello there, Aki-chan."

Little Sarutobi Aki never liked when people messed with her hair, she only put up with it from a few people. And though for the most part, those people refrained from doing it, Naruto seemed to enjoy teasing her.

But she never really minded when he did it; the little girl was the one who gave him to chance to do so when she saw him.

She was new straitening her hair, when suddenly she was lifted into his arms. The girl's mother poked her head around the corner and was greeted by the blonde Jonin.

"Kurenai-sensei," he said with a grin.

"Hello Naruto," she said, with a look of amusement on her face to see squirming girl in his arm. She invited the visitor in.

They made their way into the sitting room, where Naruto was not really surprised to see Shikamaru with a cooling cup of tea.

Kurenai, being a proper host, offered a cup to Naruto who accepted.

The three adults soon were sitting and talking, while the four year old girl played off to the side.

Setting her own cup down the older woman addressed Naruto, "so, to what do I owe this visit."

Naruto drank from his cup, taking the time to think of what to say. "Well, truthfully, I wanted to talk to you about something…something personal," he said with the smallest glance to Shikamaru.

The lazy genius's eye brows raised a fraction, but did not question anything. He got the message anyway as he stood up, "well I think I could teach a bit more about shougi to Aki. Thank you for the tea."

He led the young girl out of the room, and her voice carried on for a bit, complaining about a really boring game.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked lightly. When Naruto mumbled something she had to have him repeat it, not really believing what he had said."

"I wanted…I wanted to ask you about Hinata," he finally burst out.

Kurenai surveyed the blonde man with narrowed eyes. She was however growing hopeful that maybe he finally saw it, "and why do you want to ask about Hinata?" she asked waspishly, playing the part of a protective, parental figure.

Naruto quailed a bit under her red-eyed stare, 'still got it.' She chuckled to herself. Kurenai then felt it prudent to ease up on the guy.

After all, if he really was interested in her former student, and she scared him off…well Hinata would never forgive her that.

"Well," Naruto chuckled nervously. "Lately we have been spending a bit of time together. She has been teaching me proper etiquette at the suggestion of Tsunade."

Kurenai nodded, remembering when Hinata had told her about it. And of course the blush that had spread over the younger woman's face when Kurenai had made some suggestive comments about the training.

Naruto continued, "well after spending some time with her…I don't know how to say this but I think I feel something for her."

Kurenai's eyes widened slightly, but inside she was cheering them on. "So why come to me? Should you not talk to Hinata about this?"

"Well hehe," Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "I have talked to her, and she asked me to go out with her, and that has me worried a bit."

'Hinata asked him out?' she mused. "What's worrying you?" she asked.

"Well, truth be told…I'm not sure if you are aware of the situation the recent news of my heritage has caused," Naruto started.

But she did know, Hinata had confided her feelings to her old sensei when this dating started. Kurenai simply nodded.

"Well lately I have been continuously disappointed, all any of them seemed to be interested in was who my father happened to be." Naruto sighed, finding it frankly easy to tell this to the older woman. "But then there was Hinata, she has never shown any kind of interest in me. Maybe that's why I am drawn to her, kinda like what happened with Sakura."

Kurenai nearly face faulted, all this time Naruto had taken the shyness Hinata displayed as a sign of her being quiet and not interested. 'Some one really should teach him how to read the opposite sex. Kurenai then felt sorrier for the blonde man that she ever had, he never had anyone to teach him the difference between these types of things.

After all, the guy spent so long chasing after a woman who, when they were younger, had nothing but open hostility towards him.

He looked at her earnestly, "do you think that she was just being kind? I mean she is the nicest person that I know. What if she was able to see what I was going through and felt sorry for me? Or maybe she is interested in who my father is and what I am going to be…"

'So that's what it is,' the woman thought. 'He is so turned around that he can't really see the whole truth.'

She needed to handle this delicately, "I don't think that is the case, Naruto."

"Huh?"

Kurenai sighed, "Hinata is indeed the kindest person that I know. I have seen quite a few guys ask her out, and not once did she accept any of the offers. I also have never seen her initiate anything. What I think is that she may have some sort of feelings for you as well."

Naruto's mind immediately jumped to a bad conclusion, "so then is she like the others? Did she only ask…"

Kurenai cut him off, "Absolutely not. She had told me before that she was waiting for someone, some one in particular. Besides, why should she care who your father was, or that you are Tsunade's successor. She is the heiress of one of the most prestigious and powerful clans in existence." She was slightly upset that Naruto would even think that about her former student.

"Do you really think that's true?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely," Kurenai said firmly. "You came here because you thought I know her best, correct?"

Naruto merely nodded, mouth shut.

"Then trust me, I know that she has no ulterior motive to this," the older woman smiled.

Naruto felt better, it was true Hinata was not that type of person. "There was one more thing that I wanted to ask."

"Yes?"

"I hate to say it, but even though I have known her for years, I don't know that much about her. She has not ever said much about herself." Naruto said, "so I was wondering if you could tell me a few things about her, likes and dislikes."

Kurenai's face grew sheepish, "isn't the whole point of dating to learn about the other person?"

"Well l yeah, I guess," he said. "But if I just knew how to start it off. I mean I know about her past form what I heard from Neji, but that time in her life doesn't make for good banter. So if I could figure out her favorite kind of food, or flowers, it might make things easier."

Kurenai smiled; at least the kid was putting some thought into it. No matter how much this was like cheating. "I guess I could say that, but to be fair it's not supposed to be real easy. I'd hate to think of you using any information to take advantage of her." She finished slightly menacing.

"No of course not," Naruto replied urgently, waving his hands franticly. "I would never do that."

Kurenai nodded, "well her favorite kind of flowers are lilies and lilacs, as far as food she doesn't really have a favorite, but she is partial to cinnamon flavored sweets, dango that type of thing." She finished.

Naruto waited a moment, "is that all?"

Kurenai laughed a bit, "like I said it can't be too easy, the only real bit of advice I can give would be…just be yourself, I doubt you could go wrong that way."

Authors note: sorry for the long delay, lost my muse for a bit. But now that it's back I am back. Also sorry for the lack of interaction with the two. I'll update as soon as I can, it shouldn't be as long as what just was but I will try for as soon as possible.

Till then thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 7

Authors note: This chapter is after a 5 month time skip, sorry that it took just as long to update.

Truly Loved

Chapter Seven

The last five months passed in a comfortable, content ease.

Since his talk with Kuranei, Naruto and Hinata spend a great deal of time together on various outings.

A twilight stroll through the parks winding, wooded paths. This would normally end with the pair lying side by side in the grass, watching the stars slowly emerge, causing the night sky to shimmer.

Going to watch a movie, and missing most of it because they both found the person sitting next to them more interesting.

Trying various restaurants and enjoying a quiet conversation, in which Naruto was more content to try to coax more information out of a reluctant Hinata than talking about himself.

She knew so much about him from his extensive and very detailed life stories after all. But he was shocked by just how little he knew about her.

Naruto knew essentially what was common knowledge to all. He was aware of her past, the loss of her mother and uncle. The estrangement and eventual closer relationship with Neji, and the fact that she wanted to prove her self.

But this was so little of what made Hinata who she was.

Every time they went out, however, both people seemed to want nothing more then to hear the other talk about them selves. Naruto because he wanted to know more, and Hinata because she just liked listening to him talk.

It took some doing, but Naruto eventually found a very effective way to get her to talk.

It was surprisingly easy; all he had to do was widen his eyes in an almost puppy-dog way when ever she seemed reluctant to talk. He found that Hinata could not resist it.

Well, if it got results, Naruto was not above begging.

Naruto always marveled at the fact that he had this oddly persuasive power over Hinata. There was a small part of him that realized he could probably get her to do anything with it. It was that part of him that was truly Jiraiya's student.

He pushed that part away every time it crossed his mind, for a couple of reasons.

One of them being that he did not want a pissed off father on his hands.

The other reason being that two other possible relationships were ruined with no small part of jumping in too soon. Hinata seemed like someone that he really did not want to lose because he could not control himself.

But it was the things that he found out about her that kept him wanting more.

Hinata had apparently convinced Hanabi, being the only other possibility to be the clan head, to do away with the Cage bird seal. No matter who was named head, it would no longer be used.

Hinata also revealed that she was working on a way to permanently deactivate the seal on current Branch members. This was proving difficult, but Naruto also promised he would do what he could to help fulfill his promise to Neji.

Learning from one of the most revered seal masters in the world had uses.

The more he found out about her, the more he liked. She was never a disappointment to him.

Hinata had to struggle, like he had. Though the circumstances were vastly different between the two of them, there was one striking similarity.

They both had the same Nindo.

They both struggled for acceptance.

And they both found it. Naruto with the village, and Hinata with her clan.

And with each other.

Somewhere along the way he fell for her.

Hard.

He sat alone by the riverside of the training grounds, contemplating the past 5 months. He was absentmindedly running a few fingers over a small, velvet box that sat in his jacket pocket.

How did it get to this point, it excited yet scared him. This feeling was unlike anything that he had ever had, he prayed with all of his might that her father would give his consent…and that she would say yes.

He would have to be proper, of course. Asking permission from Hiashi was a definite requirement.

He wasn't sure what he would do if either of them said no.

"Well isn't this an interesting sight, a quiet, contemplative Uzumaki Naruto," said a familiar voice.

Naruto turned to see Ino plop down right next to him, "Hey Ino." He said simply.

"So what has you so quiet?"

"Nothing much…" Naruto replied softly, trailing off.

Her eyebrow raised and a sly smile played across her face. "Yeah right," she scoffed. "I can tell that it must be something huge."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Telling Ino would be a stupid thing to do, what the hell was she doing out here anyway?

"Naruto I can read you like a book," she smirked. "It really not that hard with someone that wears their heart on their sleeves. Not to mention I am an Ex of yours."

Now Naruto chuckled, "we went out for two weeks Ino, and that was almost two years ago. And that was more a physical thing anyway."

Ino put a pout on her face, "I'm hurt Naruto, we had at least one good night didn't we? Well you could have been better but …"

"As if you can judge me completely because of our one night intimacy," he replied.

"Wow you're getting good with the big words," she quipped. "That's a nice, elegant way of saying the best, most mind blowing, sex you ever had."

Naruto shook his head, "Ino you are one of two women I have been with like that, so you had a 50/50 chance of being the better one. You just got lucky. Besides, I can think of someone who will be better to me than you were."

"Asshole," she slapped him playfully. "Well there's that, and the fact that we have known each other for over ten years. And been friends for almost that long," She said. "And of course, as I said, you are very easy to read."

He said nothing to this, and she spoke again, showing her own odd way of picking up on something. "What's that in your pocket?"

Naruto blanched, "I don't know what you mean." He said with a small blush forming.

Her smile grew, "come on, I have a nose for this type of thing. It's a gift for Hinata isn't it?"

His eyes grew wide, how the hell did she know? He again stayed silent.

"I could keep pestering you," Ino said in a sing-song voice.

Naruto looked around, "Ok yes, it is for Hinata. But please Ino you have to promise me that you won't say a thing to anyone…and I mean it not a word to ANYONE, until I can give it to her."

Ino looked slightly affronted, "Naruto, do you think I would do something like that?"

He just looked at her with his eyes half lidded.

"I can't believe that," she said genuinely upset. "I may like to gossip, but I love romance more. I would not ruin a surprise like this, I swear." She said in earnest.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I guess so…"

"Can I see it?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on, just one little peek. I can give you a woman's perspective on it." Ino insisted.

He seemed to be weighing his options, and after a long while pulled the object from his pocket. Naruto opened it to show Ino, and her jaw dropped.

Inside was beautiful diamond ring, it was perfectly cut and the way it caught the sunlight almost blinded her.

"Do you think she will like it?" Ino heard him ask in a distant voice.

"This…this is an engagement ring," she said dumbly.

Naruto smirked a bit, "you didn't answer my question."

He was thrown when Ino glombed onto him, "like it?" she squealed causing him to flinch. "I think she'll love it. I am so happy for you, congratulations."

She pulled away from him, "and you don't have to worry, as hard as it will be I won't say anything. This is too perfect a thing to ruin for you."

"Thank you, Ino," he said. "That means a lot, really."

She smiled at him, "but you better hurry up and ask her, I really, really want to talk about this with others."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata was just leaving Naruto's apartment slightly disappointed that he was not there. She tried Ichiraku's next but had no results.

He was not on a mission, she knew that much, She opted to go to the training grounds. Hinata really wanted to see him and now felt sure he was either training or relaxing by the water front, it was one of his favorite places.

The past months were like a warm, cozy dream to her.

She was sure that he was feeling something more for her than just a potential girlfriend now. That thought made it easier to deal with the hateful stares she got from the female population of the village whenever they were seen arm in arm.

In fact she got a laugh out of it now; the other girls wanted what they didn't understand. And instead of being happy for the blonde man for finding someone that he liked, they turned out to be the petty girls she thought they were.

She never thought she could get fun out of being malicious and rubbing it in their faces but that was fun.

Their first date was wonderful, she was shocked that it seemed just like she always imagined it. He knew everything he had to do, just what she wanted to eat, and the perfect bouquet of flowers at the start.

Which she still had one of them pressed and would hold onto for as long as possible.

She had wondered how he knew those things, and had suspicions, but Kuranei wasn't saying anything.

All the same it felt great knowing that he was genuinely interested in her, and that he wanted to know more. There was not much to tell, as far as she was concerned hearing stories multiple times about him were more interesting than even one about her.

But it felt good.

But then her world came crashing down.

She was nearing the water when she heard indistinct voices, as it came into view she was met with a sight that made her heart stop and her blood run cold.

Ino had her arms around Naruto, and in his hand was a small black box…a box which contents glittered brightly.

She turned and went the other way. She really could not watch that anymore.

What happened? Was he not interested in her anymore? Why Ino?

Her thoughts racing through her head as her feet walked the way home by themselves. Her heart was now pounding painfully against her ribs, and her gut seemed to be filled with lead.

Was he bored with her? It was true that in their relationship it was mostly non-physical. The most they seemed to do was kissing and sleeping next to each other.

But he knew that the Hyuuga clan was very strict about that type of thing. Hinata would love to be with him in that way, but she would be dishonored in the eyes of her clan.

And after struggling so hard to be seen in a good light she wasn't going to throw that away, not even for Naruto.

He had agreed to that, it was the consensus between them. And she loved him even more for that.

But apparently it was not enough for him

Hinata didn't realize were she was going until she found herself standing in front of her father's office door.

She did not blame Naruto, but it would be too painful to see him again. She knew what she had to do.

Knocking softly on the door she heard her father's voice beckon her inside.

"H-hello father," she said softly.

He immediately looked up from the financial book of the clan, she had not stuttered around him for years. "Is something wrong?"

"I just…" she began and sighed. She steeled herself and said the rest strongly, "I wish to talk with you about the marriage possibilities that clan had set up for me."

Authors note: wow that was painful to write. Do you all hate me a bit now? Sorry again that it took so long to update, I promise that I will do my best not to go so long for the next chapter. I already have some ideas, so hopefully you will only have to put up with this evil cliffy for a short time.

Till next time, thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8

Truly loved

Chapter Eight

Naruto decided to go see Hiashi right away, as soon as Ino and he parted.

Well, maybe get some ramen first. The prospect of asking permission to marry Hinata made the stoic clan leader more frightening then he ever thought one man could be.

Hiashi was open to their dating, but this was different, he was asking to take the heiress of the clan into his own family. Naruto could only hope that the man would be receptive to that.

After a quick meal of ramen (10 bowls), Naruto made his way to the Hyuuga compound. He was met with some difficulty when the guards seemed reluctant to allow him entry, that was odd considering he was on friendly terms with them all and now they seemed to be glaring at him.

He shook it off when they finally let him pass and made his way to Hiashi's office, thankfully not meeting anyone, especially Hinata, as he did not want her to know the reason for his visit today.

When he finally was sitting in front of an impassive clan head, he was in for a shock.

"How can I help you Uzumaki," the older man said. It through Naruto for a moment as Hiashi and he were on a first name basis, and there was a decidedly cold tone to the older man's voice.

Naruto was flustered more so by the narrowed eyes that met his statement, "I wish to ask you something Hiashi-san, about Hinata."

"What do you want?" the man all but spat.

"Well ano," Naruto fumbled over his words. "I-I wish to ask your permission for Hinata's hand in marriage."

"You have some nerve," Hiashi said after a long moment. "I wonder what Miss Yamanaka has to say about this."

"Ino? What does she have to do with this?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"I am not sure how Inoichi feels about this, but I am not going to allow my daughter to become just one wife to resurrect a small clan." Hiashi spat, taking no care to keep his voice even.

"One wife?" Naruto repeated, "Hiashi I…"

"That's Hyuuga-sama to you, Uzumaki." He continued before Naruto could interrupt, "Hinata saw you; we know that you are now engaged to Ino."

Naruto was dumbfounded, "Hinata saw us in the woods?"

"So you don't deny it?" He said. "Well I hope that you are happy with Ino, as I said I refuse to allow Hinata to be used simply as a breeding tool. It is respect for you and the Office of Hokage that prevents me from killing you right here and now. Hinata does not want to see you anymore, you hurt her too much."

Naruto was in shock, his world was collapsing around him. Hinata didn't want to see him? It took him a long while for it to fall into place.

He heard Hiashi talking distantly, "are you still here? You can leave. I know that I shouldn't deny an audience to the future Hokage, but I don't want Hinata to see you. She said that it would hurt too much, in a month she should be married and away from the village. Please consider her feelings at least this one time."

Wait…what!? "NO!" Naruto heard himself shout.

Hiashi was taken aback, the force of the yell caused the younger mans eyes to flash red a moment. Hiashi was readying to defend himself.

"You don't understand," Naruto said earnestly.

"I think I understand perfect…"

"No! You don't." Naruto interrupted him. Hiashi fell silent.

Gone was any thought of being cordial, if this was really happening then he would make the Hyuuga leader see reason.

"If she was there this morning, Hinata did not see what she thought she saw." Naruto insisted.

Hiashi was about to retort, but deep down his training forced him to admit that Naruto was not lying. He took a calming breath, "Hinata said that she was walking to where you seem to like to relax, and she saw Yamanaka-san embracing you, shrilly giddy, and you had a ring box in your hand."

Naruto said nothing, Hiashi seemed to be calming down, and he would be given a chance to explain.

"Explain," Hiashi said simply.

Naruto pulled the ring from his pocket, "I never proposed to Ino. Yes we used to date, but it never would have worked with us. We are now good friends though, and she weaseled the information that I was ready to propose to Hinata out of me."

Hiashi cocked an eyebrow, "Go on."

"When I showed the ring to her, she squealed shrilly and hugged me, congratulating me for such a huge step. I think that this is what Hinata saw, but did not hear what Ino was saying. I swear to you, I am not engaged to Ino."

Hiashi's eyes softened, "you are telling the truth aren't you?"

Naruto nodded.

"It seems I owe you an apology, Naruto-san"

"Good, now I have to go explain it to Hinata." Naruto got up.

"I'm afraid it is not that simple," he heard Hiashi say.

Naruto turned back to him, "what do you mean?"

"Knowing this I will of course give my blessing, but Hinata overreacted." The older man said sadly.

Naruto cocked his head in curiosity.

"I'm sorry to say that Hinata doesn't want to see you. She told me that she wants to be out of the village, as soon as she can."

Naruto shrugged, "then I'll make her understand. This was a simple mistake, no problem."

"But there is a problem, she is determined not to see or speak with you." Hiashi sighed. "You will not be able to just corner her and get her to listen, we Hyuuga are very difficult to sneak up on as well."

"But why?" Naruto asked his stomach sinking.

"As far as she knows you don't want her, she almost reverted back to the girl she was as a child today." Hiashi said. "It was the first time that I heard her stutter in a very long time, she is taking an old Shinobi method to dealing with pain. She is cutting it out."

"But there has to be a way," Naruto said panicking. "I cannot lose her, I won't allow it. Maybe you can talk to her…"

"I already promised that I would not bring you up to her, and I think it would be best coming from you anyway." Hiashi replied.

"Well, there has to be a way…I love her," Naruto said desperately.

"There is only one way that I can think of," Hiashi said.

"What is it?"

Hiashi sighed, "In a couple days I could tell her that she will be meeting a possible husband. Then make sure that she stays in the room with you giving you a chance to explain."

"I don't like it," Naruto said swiftly. "I don't like that fact that she is going to spend the next few days hating me."

"I can't hate you," said a soft voice.

Both men turned to see the door to the office open, in the doorway Hinata stood, tears streaming down her face.

"Hinata…" Naruto began.

He was cut off by her, "is that the truth?" her eyes were pleading, he could see the small amount of hope in them. The hope was surrounded by disbelief, as though she wasn't sure which part was true and hoping that she was not dreaming.

"How much did you hear?" Hiashi asked.

"All of it," she said, not taking her eyes off of Naruto. "I couldn't help it, I was passing by the room. Naruto?"

"Yes I was telling the truth, I give you my word," Naruto said a look of relief starting to spread across his face.

Hinata collapsed to her knees, fresh sobs almost making her words unintelligible, "I am s-so sorry N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm so s-sorry that I had so l-little f-faith in you…"

Naruto was at her side and pulled her close to his chest, "it is not your fault. It was all a misunderstanding."

"But I s-should have given y-you the benefit of the doubt…"

"We all make mistakes, trust me speaking from experience here."

Hinata gave a watery smile.

"I would never hold that against you," he assured her.

Naruto cast a quick look at Hiashi who was almost out the door, the two locked eyes and the older man gave a quick nod and left the two alone.

Hinata spent a good five minutes sobbing tears of joy into Naruto's chest. She didn't think that she had any more left in her, but this day was too much for her.

Unfortunately, for her, when she clamed down enough to look up at him, Hinata was met with the sight of a blinding stone.

Naruto didn't even need to ask, she collapsed onto him again.

"Yes."

Authors note: Yes I know, quick chapter. As was the one before this.

Truth is that I meant it as the one chapter, but I felt it would work better split up.

Bad news is the chapters are short.

Good news, you all don't have to wait another 5 months.

Hope you all liked this story, Epilogue to come.

Please review.


	10. Epilogue

Authors note: well this is it, I hope you all like. I'm sorry that the last chapter seemed a bit rushed, guess I just got lazy. I may eventually update it write an alternate to it that may drag it out a bit. It seems kinda pointless now due to the fact that it already happened.

Hopefully this one will be better, and I hope you all liked the story, please let me know what you think.

Truly Loved

Epilogue

Ten months later

It was a hectic week, though they had the past ten months to plan for it, it still felt as though it all had come down to the last week.

The groom to be was busy most of the time, trusting in the planers hired by Hiashi to give his fiancé the wedding she deserved.

Having been officially sworn in as the Rokudaime Hokage a half-year ago his job demanded much of his time at the start. There were functions and meetings that Naruto had to attend.

Naruto met with the other Kage's, traveling to their villages to establish a professional rapport with the other leaders. As was tradition, he took the trip with Tsunade leaving the village for the two weeks in the hands of the trusted elders and advisors.

He traveled to the other villages to meet with the 4 others because he was the new Kage, and they would not be the ones to make the journey.

Naruto only saw it as a high scale, diplomatic initiation of sorts.

And that was only the beginning of it, after his return the lesser lords of Fire Country kept him busy with many meetings and ceremonies, functions and dinners, that Hinata didn't mind helping him with.

The first two months of his tenure as Hokage was spent 'placating the ruling class,' as Hinata once described it.

Naruto had another phrase for it, 'kissing ass of people who didn't deserve it.'

And of course once all of that was done, paperwork.

So due to his now busy schedule he was pretty much out of the planning process, not that the Bridal party would let him help. All the same the caterers still got a few requests from the Hokage as far as food to be served at the reception.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata sat in front of a mirror while three other women busied them selves with her preparations. She was in a tent that was erected and furnished to allow them to be closer to the gardens that the wedding would take place in.

Sakura, Hanabi, Ino and Tenten also were sitting in that tent looking straight into the mirrors that were opposite them. Where Hinata has three people working on her hair, make-up and other grooming, the four other women had one each.

It was the day of the wedding and Hinata was nervous and excited, her stomach was bothering her from lack of food all day and the previous night. She was afraid of being sick this day.

Her hair was being put up and styled with ornate jewels and pins. The people working on her insisted that just a light application of make-up was needed, too much and it would start to take away from her.

She was wearing a pure white, flower embroidered Kimono. There was a vale and headpiece sitting off to the side to be added as the final part.

Her eyes shifted to each of the girls in turn.

The brides-maids all wore a simple light lavender Kimono with flowers embroidered in the same pattern that hers was, only the flowers designs were a light orange that worked surprisingly well set against the lavender.

Ino looked to be loving it, the of her own personal attendant working on her hair and make-up was never something that she would pass up.

The blonde woman also had a slight look of disbelief to her, as though she really could not understand why she was the maid of honor.

Hinata had never explained that it was due to the fact that Ino's unknowing actions that truly convinced Naruto to propose. Naruto was going to do so anyway, but he had his jitters as well. And Ino's actions caused a chain reaction that cemented Naruto's feelings for Hinata.

Sakura was conversing with who ever would listen, congratulating Hinata, bickering with Ino, and the disbelief that Naruto and Hinata were the first among them to actually be married.

Tenten looked extremely uncomfortable, make up and Kimono was not her usual style. Nor was wearing her hair down, which had to be trimmed and styled. She stared glumly at her manicured nails, which had prevented any kind of her weapons training for the past few days.

Hanabi looked simply giddy for her sister, and she was going on about older single guys that would be at the wedding.

Unfortunately that was when the flap for the tent was pulled back and Hiashi entered with a glare aimed at his younger daughter, who in turn simply smiled sweetly at her father.

Hiashi closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, silently praying for the strength to deal with her, and any older boys that would dare try anything with his 16-year-old daughter.

He wore a traditional Hakama, black and white with the Hyuuga flame embossed on his back. He carried himself in the manner that he always did, straight backed, and proud. He hid him emotions very well, aside from the slip with what he heard his youngest say.

Sparing her a disapproving shake of his head, he turned to his eldest, were his stoic demeanor was broken once again at the sight of her and a slight smile graced his face.

As he walked over to Hinata the attendants stepped back respectively, allowing Hinata to stand and be pulled into an embrace by the older man.

"You look beautiful Hinata," he murmured softly, "just like your mother on our wedding day."

"Arigato," Hinata replied.

Hiashi was not done yet, " You know that I have always loved you, but still, I needed to tell you that before I give you away. I am extremely proud of the woman you are."

A single tear leaked out as Hinata heard this; he had to say this now? Today of all days? She was having enough trouble keeping it together as it was.

She pulled back a bit and kissed his cheek, "T-thank you Tou-san."

He stepped away from her and offered a wider smile before speaking to the rest, "We start in ten minuets."

As he strode out of the tent to wait for the time to come for him to walk her down the isle, the attendants hurried back to Hinata to smooth out any wrinkles on her clothing and check her make-up again, which had thankfully not smudged.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto was pacing up and down his own tent; he wore a black and white Hakama much like the rest of his grooms-men. The difference was that over it was draped his custom Hokage robe that was modeled after the fourths.

His blonde hair shot all over the place, any attempts to tame it quickly failed. He kept glancing at the clock.

"You trying to dig a trench?" a voice broke into his musings.

"Hmm?" Naruto glanced over his best man. Sasuke was sitting with a smirk on his face, his dark eyes following the progress Naruto was making.

"You keep pacing that way and you're going to dig a trench…Not having second thoughts are you Dobe?"

Naruto laughed sarcastically, "Very funny Teme, no I'm just too excited to sit still."

"You can never sit still, but I never have seen you pace," Sasuke goaded his friend. "So what is your excuse?"

The was an exasperated sigh, "Sasuke, just leave Naruto alone at least for today. Quit being so troublesome."

"…"

"Thanks Shikamaru," Naruto said and continued his pacing. The truth was that he was nervous and excited; he wanted to do this already but was weary of making a fool of himself.

Naruto was not getting cold feet in anyway, that episode with Ino made him realize that he either did this or he could lose her forever. Naruto knew that he wanted to marry Hinata, but he never thought that he could have lost her to an arranged marriage.

Having it almost happen made him want to do so quicker.

Kiba sat there chuckling, watching the exchange. He looked very odd missing the massive Akamaru, and in the formal clothes and tamed hair.

Sometimes speaking up to help dig at Naruto.

He was calm though, compared to the last person there, hell even Naruto seemed like he wasn't moving when placed next to Lee.

The Taijutsu master always had boundless energy, and missing the normal one-piece green suit looked very out of place himself.

He was very much himself though, and the rest just knew that under the Hakama he must be wearing the spandex.

Naruto wondered briefly why he didn't ask Neji instead of Lee, but quickly shook that thought from his head.

Rock Lee was much more fun to have around, Naruto related to him better and was a closer friend than Neji, whom he was simply on good terms with.

And even more than that, Neji may be a good guy compared to how he was at the age of 13, but he had yet to completely remove that stick from his ass.

They would need to keep an eye on Rock Lee today though, or the open bar at the reception may end up having been a mistake.

If judging by what happened at the bachelor party was any indication.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto was standing at the end to the isle, a white cloth walkway led up to the platform that was set up above the Koi pond surrounded by fragrant flowers.

The Holy man stood next to him waiting patiently and unmoving, Naruto may have been still but he knew there was more going on inside of him then the man next to him.

Naruto was happy, nervous, excited, he was outwardly calm but inside was dancing. His bright blue eyes shone with all the emotions that were racing through him at the present time.

He glanced at the crowd were he spotted Tsunade and Shizune sitting in the front row, the two women had tears streaming and made no attempt to stem to flow.

Kakashi also shared the front row with them and Gaara was sitting there as well with Matsuri at his side. Her stomach bulged slightly as her hand rested on it.

On his side he also spotted quite a few more familiar faces, right behind the front row sat Tenchi and Ayame. Iruka sat beside the woman and though Naruto couldn't see it he was sure that her hand was squeezing his.

He spotted the Konohamaru corps. Chouji and a few other Akimichi members sitting with some of the Nara clan and the Yamanaka.

He also spotted Miato Gai, Anko, and several of the other Jonin he knew.

On the other side of the isle was mostly a sea of white Hyuuga eyes joined by a few others that seemed out of place.

Shino and a few other Aburame sat mixed in with the Hyuuga.

He spotted a few Inuzuka clan members and Kurenai sitting there alone.

It was a weird feeling; everything was running together, it was all a blur and yet oddly clear as well. He couldn't explain that.

Soon there was a shift in the crowd and his eyes snapped to the back. Turning the corner of the tall flowering bushes, which were placed like a wall at the back of the audience, was Sarutobi Aki.

The little girl nervously made her way down the isle with a basket hanging from her arm, she was a quarter way down when a look of embarrassment crossed her face and she doubled back and this time spreading the petals.

She almost ran into Ino and Sasuke in her hurry, Ino smiled at the little girl and Kurenai had her face in her hand, her body was shaking but seemed to be from silent laughter.

Following the girl, Ino and Sasuke made their way down the isle. Ino's arm was hooked around his, and she looked extraordinarily pleased but resisted the urge to glance back at the pair now following them.

Sakura walked down with Kiba. Naruto had never seen her so calm when another woman was latched onto her 'Sasuke-kun'. And if it were anything other than a wedding in which it was required to be paired in this way she would have done something about this.

Sakura didn't mind though, it wasn't Ino that was going home with Sasuke at the end of the day, after all.

Shikamaru and Hanabi followed, Shikamaru looked a bit board and Hanabi seemed to already be completely exasperated with the lazy Nara.

Naruto also spotted Temari, behind where Gaara was sitting, rolling her eyes when she saw Shikamaru.

And finally Lee and Tenten followed, Tenten looked slightly embarrassed, Lee however was beaming as though he was the one getting married.

Tenten looked even more embarrassed when she caught Neji's eye.

The Hyuuga prodigy was wide eyed, slightly slack jawed and surprisingly a slight blush crossed his face.

Soon enough all of the wedding party were in their places. Behind Naruto stood Sasuke, then Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee.

Across from him stood Ino, Sakura, Hanabi and Tenten.

Suddenly the entire congregation stood and turned, all eyes went to the back.

Naruto was dazzled by the way that Hinata seemed to shine, Her arm was latched around her fathers as he led her down to Naruto.

And that was it for Naruto, nothing else mattered. The rest of existence faded out for him and he could only see her.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur to him, just a backdrop that Hinata was set against.

He was only slightly aware of his surroundings, and had to snap to when he felt something poke him in the back.

He'd have to thank Sasuke sometime for bringing him around in time to get his cues for exchanging vows and rings.

He didn't know how Sasuke was able to tell that Naruto's mind blanked, but was happy he did.

As it turned out it was Sakura, standing opposite Naruto she was able to see that familiar look Naruto got when there was absolutely nothing on his mind.

She could tell that the was only paying attention to the woman in front of him, and while it stuck her as romantic that the groom truly only had eyes for the bride, it had the potential to ruin the wedding.

Sakura knew that Naruto was not hearing the Holy man, she knew that Naruto would not respond when it came to that point in the service.

The pink haired woman caught her boyfriend's eye, Sasuke looked at her questioning.

Sakura willed him to under stand, tried to communicate with her eyes. She looked at him, then unmistakably directly at Naruto, then her gaze shifted down.

Sasuke looked down and was seeing her hand the fingers making a snapping motion.

He looked back up, confused.

Sakura started to get worried and urgency was clearly visible in her emerald orbs.

Again her eyes traveled from Sasuke's gaze, to Naruto where she crossed her eyes, and then back to her hand, which was now pointing at Naruto and made a snapping motion.

She did all of this with the hand that was facing away from the crowd.

Sasuke widened his eyes in under standing, 'snap Naruto-baka out of it'. And Sakura smiled as Sasuke discreetly poked the blonde idiot in time to say his vows.

They rest of the day and night passed fairly quickly, Naruto remembered all of more important things.

The first dance, well all of the dances with her were special. He was able to hold her closer than he ever had in public.

Only a few people cut in the first being Hiashi.

Eventually, after dinner, they continued with the dancing.

At this time Naruto had a few drinks in him, and when he heard Sasuke's voice he immediately had a good plan…or it seemed good at the time.

Sasuke and Sakura had made their was over, and Sasuke was not sure how he should ask but Sakura wanted to have a dance with her one of her best friends on his wedding day. And she had asked Sasuke to get one in with the bride.

Sasuke asked to cut in, and Naruto would not have done this to any other. The blonde looked over at his friend/brother, back to his new wife.

Hinata caught the mischievous look in her husband's eye, and smiled wickedly herself, she nodded.

Naruto answered in the affirmative and broke away from Hinata, but before Sasuke and Sakura could do anything, Naruto had latched onto a bewildered Sasuke spun him around the floor much to the amusement of the watching crowd.

Later on Sasuke could be heard denying such a thing ever took place.

If it wasn't for the pictures and witnesses…

At the end of the night Naruto and Hinata made their way to a waiting horse-drawn carriage. It would take them to the boat, which would bring them to the beach resort kingdom on the small Crescent-moon Island.

They left for two weeks, which Tsunade agreed to watch over things during that time.

"If you two take longer than that, I'll have the Anbu sent out to bring you back, I retired dammit."

Naruto and Hinata never gave any specifics, but those two weeks alone, they both felt truly loved.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And so the handsome, brave and respected King married the beautiful Princess, and as his queen the two of them lived happily ever after."

"Did they have kids daddy?" asked little 4-year-old blonde girl Uzumaki Hana.

"Of course," replied her father. "There was the handsome prince Minato…"

He let the answer hang too long in his own teasing way and his younger daughter pouted, "Is that all?"

Naruto's eyes closed in concentration, "anyone else? Hmmmm."

"Daddy…"

"Ah of course, how could I forget the pretty princess Hana," he said catching her by surprise and causing her to squeal as he blew on her stomach.

When she finally calmed down, "another one."

"Sorry, Hime. But you have to get to sleep." With that he kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

Sitting down next to his wife, Hinata turned to him, "that story seems very familiar, where do you get your inspiration?" she asked with a smile.

Naruto shrugged, "not sure, it just came to me," he teased.


End file.
